Basilica di San Marco
ימין|ממוזער|250px|בזיליקת סן-מרקוthumb|ימין|סוסי הברונזה המקוריםם בזיליקת סן מרקו היא קתדרלה בת המאה ה-9 הנמצאת בוונציה שבאיטליה. המבנה הנוכחי הוא משנת 1067 ועשוי כדוגמת Church of the Apostles at Constantinople . הבזיליקה היא אחת הדוגמאות החשובות ביותר של אדריכלות ביזנטית. הכנסייה צופה על כיכר סן מרקו, מרכז השלטון העתיק של ונציה, ומחוברת בצדה הדרומי לארמון הדוג'ה של ונציה. על פי המסורת הנוצרית קבור בה מרקוס הקדוש שעצמותיו הובאו לכאן מאלכסנדריה במאה ה-9 (ומכאן שמה). האתר בויקיפדיה העברית הבזיליקה, המכונה גם "כנסיית הזהב", ידועה בסגנון הביזנטי המרהיב שלה, בפסיפסים המוזהבים הרבים שבה ובאוצרות קונסטנטינופול הבזוזה המעטרים אותה, והיא מסמלת את עושרה של רפובליקת ונציה. מקור העושר - בשנת 1075, הדוג'ה של ונציה העביר חוק המחייב את כל הספינות חוזרות להחזיר משהו יקר כדי לקשט את הבזיליקה, והיווה יותר מ -500 עמודים של שיש נדיר, פורפיר porphyry, אלבסטר alabaster , וג'ספר jasper הגיעו מהמזרח. עוד שלל- מול החזית שתי אומנות שיש, Pilastri Acritani, מכוסה בתבליטים שישית מפוארים מהמאה. כמו סן מרקו עצמו, אלה היו שלל המלחמה, הובאו על ידי הוונציאנים ב 1256 מנמל עכו. הפסל של Tetrarchs בפינת נחצב מן פורפיר, כנראה במצרים במאה הרביעית. המקור ארבעת הסוסים הובאו שלל מ-Hippodrome of Constantinople. נאפוליאון העביר אותם לפריז אבל הוחזרו. אלו העתקים, המקוריים בMuseo Marciano שמצוי ליד הכנסיה מסע הצלב הרביעי 1204 Fourth Crusade and transport of marbles and works of art into the basilica that had been brought to Venice following the conquest of Constantinople (four horses, icon of the Madonna Nicopeia, enamels of the Golden Altar-piece, relics, crosses, chalices, patens, today in the treasure: Doge Enrico Dandolo) מסע הצלב רביעי ידוע גם בשם "מסע הצלב של הוונציאנים" בשל התפקיד הראשי בגילומו של סרניסימה מיזם זה אשר סכם עם לקיחת קונסטנטינופול ותחילת האימפריה הלטינית והמזרח. מסע הצלב הרביעי בתחילה חפש את אפיפיור אינוצנטיוס השלישי, אך הוא אסר זאת עליה כאשר הרפובליקה של ונציה הפכה את מסע הצלב נגד האיסלאם לתוך קמפיין פרטי של התפשטות פוליטית-מסחרית. צלב זה מייצג הצלחה גדולה בהיסטוריה של ונציה מאחר והעיר לא רק צבר ברשותו של שטחי ביזנטיון אלא גם בזזו את אוצרותיו, שרבים חלק טופס שכיום של המורשת האמנותית של כנסיית סן מרקו והמוזיאון שלה. אידאל הצלבנים שורר בין סוף המאה ה -11 בתחילת המאה ה -12 מאוד סביר שהתעוררו בעקבות מעשים חמורים של חוסר סובלנות הדתית שספגה צליינים נוצרים בארץ הקודש. וונציה נחלצה לעזרת הצלבנים יאוחר כוחות ימיים אחרים; ליתר דיוק, רק אחרי זה היה מציאותי העריכו את השפעות פוליטיות וכלכליות. האירועים בארץ הקודש מוטרדים ונציה גם בשל יריבות עם רפובליקות ימיות אחרות, במיוחד גנואה ופיזה, אשר תמכו בצעדים של הצלבנים. יתר על זירת הפעילות כללה תגובה על ידי מדינות אירופה נגד ההרחבה הערבית מאיימת יותר ויותר לתוך בארצות נוצריות. מעל ומעבר הערבים, היה עוד כוח איסלמי המבקשים לכבוש את המערב: הטורקים הסלג'וקים שהשתלטו על סוריה פלסטין בסוף המאה ה -11. תקופה זו קבעה את מעמדה של כריסטיאן הברית על המתקפה של מסעי הצלב ועם הזמן היה הגורם הקובע של הסכסוך שנמשך זמן רב של ונציה עם הטורקים. ונציה השיגה את שיא תפארתו עם מסע הצלב ה -4, מתוכם הדוג'ה אנריקו דאנדולו (1192 -1205) היה גם האומן ואת הגיבור. בסוף המאה ה -12 יחסים דיפלומטיים ופוליטיים בין קונסטנטינופול וונציה היו כנראה לבביים וונציה המשיכה ליהנות ויתורי הסחר העתיקים שלה במזרח. אף על פי כן ונציה טרם מחקה את הזיכרון של מכה שנגרמה בקונסטנטינופול בשנת 1171 על ידי emperorManuel כאשר עשרה אלף ונציאנים נעצרו וטבח. כאשר האירוע הציג עצמו ונציה לא לוותר נקמה, תוך ניצול usurpations במזרח על הירושה לאימפריה על מותו של הקיסר מנואל Comnenus. נראה כי עוד לפני כוחות הצלב התאספו בוונציה בשנת 1202, להילקח למזרח סיוע של הנוצרים נגד הסולטן של מצרים, היו הסכמים סודיים בין ברוני מפקד הנוצריים הדוג'ה אנריקו דאנדולו: במקום ללכת למצרה הייתה המשלחת יוצאת קודם כול קונסטנטינופול ולשים את אלקסיס הצעיר ונרדף בחזרה על כס המלכות גזלו. הוא הבטיח, הוא צריך להיות קיסר פעם נוספת, כדי לספק אמצעים ניכרים עבור המיזם הנוצרי. למרות חרמות על ידי האפיפיור אינוצנטיוס השלישי, שראו כישלון של משלחת נגד הכופרים, התוכנית החדשה התקבלה. בחודש אפריל 1203 הצבא הצלבני הגיע לקונסטנטינופול, תקפו את העיר ולקחו אותו. הקיסר הצעיר הם משוחזרים העצר נהרג התקוממות. הצלבנים כבשו את העיר בפעם השנייה על חשבונם ב 1204, הכריז על נפילת האימפריה המזרח הקדום, הם הקימו, על הצעתו של בן ךנדולו, כי השטח כולו ועושר העצום יש לחלק בין המשתתפים. מקומה יילקח על ידי האימפריה הלטינית החדשה של Constantinopleof אשר הוונציאנים היו בעלי רבע וחצי. אימפריה קולוניאלית גדולה ובכך נוצרה עם שרשרת כמעט בלתי פוסקת של יציאות ולהפסיק פעמי נקודות מ דלמטיה לקונסטנטינופול ומעבר, אל הים השחור. ונציה צברה שלל עצום של עושר - זהב, שיש ויצירות אמנות (כולל ארבעת הסוסים של סן מרקו) - וכוח הים שלה הוגדל מאוד. e fourth crusade is also known as the “crusade of the Venetians” due to the leading role played by the Serenissima in this venture which concluded with the taking of Constantinople and the beginning of the Eastern Latin Empire. The fourth crusade was initially sought by Pope Innocent III, but he forbade it when the Republic of Venice turned the anti-Islam crusade into a private campaign of politico-commercial expansionism. This crusade represents a great success in the history of Venice since the city not only gained possession of the territories of Byzantium but also plundered its treasures, many of which today form part of the artistic heritage of the Church of St. Mark and its Museum. The crusading ideal reigned between the end of the 11th century and the early 12th century and very likely arose following serious acts of religious intolerance suffered by Christian pilgrims in the Holy Land. Venice came to the Crusaders’ aid later than other sea powers; more precisely, only after it had realistically evaluated the political and economic effects. The events in the Holy Land troubled Venice also due to rivalry with other seafaring Republics, especially Genoa and Pisa, who supported the Crusaders’ action. Moreover the theatre of operations included a reaction by European States against the increasingly threatening Arab expansion into Christian lands. Over and above the Arabs, there was another Islamic power seeking to conquer the West: the Seljuk Turks who took control of Syria and Palestine at the end of the 11th century. This period determined the Christian States’ position on the offensive of the Crusades and with time was the determining cause of Venice’s long lasting conflict with the Turks. Venice achieved the peak of its glory with the 4th Crusade, of which the Doge Enrico Dandolo (1192 -1205) was both artificer and protagonist. At the end of the 12th century diplomatic and political relations between Constantinople and Venice were apparently cordial and Venice continued to benefit from its ancient trade concessions in the East. Nevertheless Venice had not yet erased the memory of a blow inflicted at Constantinople in 1171 by the emperorManuel when ten thousand Venetians had been arrested and massacred. When the occasion presented itself Venice did not renounce revenge, taking advantage of usurpations in the East for succession to the empire on the death of emperor Manuel Comnenus. It appears that even before the Crusade troops gathered in Venice in 1202, to be taken to the East in aid of the Christians against the Sultan of Egypt, there had been secret agreements between the Christian commander barons and the Doge Enrico Dandolo: instead of going to Egypt the expedition would head first to Constantinople and put the young and persecuted Alexis back on the usurped throne. He had promised, should he become emperor once more, to supply considerable means for the Christian venture. In spite of excommunications by Pope Innocent III, who saw failure of the expedition against the Unbelievers, the new plan was accepted. In April 1203 the Crusaders’ army reached Constantinople, attacked the city and took it. The young emperor they restored to the throne was killed in an uprising. The Crusaders conquered the city for the second time on their own account in 1204 and, proclaiming the fall of the ancient Eastern Empire, they established, on old Dandolo’s proposal, that the whole territory and its vast riches should be divided among the participants. Its place would be taken by the new Latin Empire of Constantinopleof which the Venetians would own one quarter and a half. A great colonial empire was thus formed with an almost uninterrupted chain of ports and stop-off points from Dalmatia to Constantinople and beyond, into the Black Sea. Venice gained an immense booty of riches – gold, marble and artworks (including the four horses of St. Mark’s) – and its sea power was enormously increased. * האתר Horses of Saint Mark-Lysippos thumb|350px|ימין|העתקים ה סוסי מרקוס הקדוש הותקנו על המרפסת מעל הפורטל של הבזיליקה בערך 1254. הם מתוארכים קלסיים עתיקים, אם כי התאריך שלהם נשאר עניין של ויכוח, ומן הסתם היה במקור צוות משייך את Quadriga מרכבה, כנראה המכיל קיסר. לפי טענות שהיו פעם עיטרו את קשת הסוסים הוצגו ארוכה על היפודרום קונסטנטינופול, ו ב-1204 הדוג'ה אנריקו דאנדולו ושלח אותם בחזרה לוונציה כחלק השלל המצור על קונסטנטינופול (1204) ב ב מסע הצלב הרביעי. הם נלקחו על ידי פאריס נפוליאו בשנת 1797 אך חזר לוונציה בשנת 1815. לאחר שיפוץ ארוך, מאז 1970 המקור נשמרו במוזיאון סן מרקו בתוך הבזיליקה והסוסים עכשיו על חזית הקתדרלה הם העתקי ברונזה. The Horses of Saint Mark were installed on the balcony above the portal of the basilica in about 1254. They date to Classical Antiquity, though their date remains a matter of debate, and presumably were originally the team pulling a quadriga chariot, probably containing an emperor. By some accounts they once adorned the Arch of Trajan. The horses were long displayed at the Hippodrome of Constantinople, and in 1204 Doge Enrico Dandolo sent them back to Venice as part of the loot sacked from Constantinople in the Fourth Crusade. They were taken to Paris by Napoleon in 1797 but returned to Venice in 1815. After a long restoration, since 1970s the originals have been kept in St Mark’s Museum inside the basilica and the horses now on the facade of the cathedral are bronze replicas. I pilastri acritani לאחר בוונציה גם בתקופת מסעי הצלב, להציב מול הצד השמאלי של הבזיליקה ממש לפני כרטא פורטה דל, הכניסה הישנה של מעמדה של הארכיונים הוונציאנים, יש שני עמודים מגיעים מהסנאט Polyeuctus, נגנב על ידי הספינה מעכו, שממנו נובע שמה. מיקומם בנוף של Piazzetta, אשר ציין גם משמעות, נובע עודף בפועל של חפצים יקרים ערך שנצברו על ידי הוונציאנים בתקופת מסעי הצלב, כי הכרה בערך אבל לא נתקל חללים ריקים יותר בפנים או על החזית הכנסייה החליטה לשתול אותם שם הם יכולים להיות נערצים היום. דק מעובד, הם מפגינים סיבות הסאסאנית כמו כפות מכונפות, טווסים, ענבים, הופיעו עם הפצת דיוק שתלטנית ובהירות; הם מייצגים את אחד העדות הראשונה של המבוא של קישוטים מזרחיים בסצנת האמנות המערבית. בפינה לכיוון הכיכר הוא אבן השיחה, תא מטען טור פורפיר מסוריה, שממנו רפובליקת commandador לקרוא את החוקים ושיחות אזרחות. האבן נשברה ליד הריסות מגדל הפעמונים בשנת 1902 Giunti a Venezia anch'essi durante l'epoca delle crociate, posti di fronte al fianco sinistro della basilica proprio innanzi alla Porta della Carta, antico accesso degli archivi di stato della Serenissima, si trovano due pilastri provenienti dalla basilica di San Polieucto, trafugati per nave da San Giovanni d'Acri, da cui deriva il nome. La loro dislocazione nel panorama della Piazzetta, che è a ben notare priva di senso, deriva dall'effettiva sovrabbondanza di manufatti di pregio accumulati dai veneziani durante le crociate, che riconoscendone il valore ma non avendo più spazi vuoti all'interno o sulla facciata della basilica decisero di piantarli li dove oggi si possono ammirare. Finemente lavorati, essi presentano motivi sasanidi come palmette alate, pavoni, uva, eseguiti con chiarezza distributiva e precisione magistrale; rappresentano una delle prime evidenze dell'introduzione di decorazioni orientaleggianti nel panorama artistico occidentale. Presso l'angolo verso la piazza è la pietra del bando, tronco di colonna in porfido proveniente dalla Siria, da cui il commandador della Repubblica leggeva le leggi e i bandi alla cittadinanza. La pietra fu spezzata dalle macerie del campanile nel 1902 Pietra del bando ראו גם:Pietra del bando thumb|290px|ימין| thumb|300px|ימין| נקרא אבנים לב העמודות של ימי ביניים נוכח הערים האיטלקיות הגדולות, על שהיו תקוע ראשיהם הכרותים של פושעים נידונו שלא בפניו עונש מוות או הודעה מוקדמת. בדרך זו הם השיגו שתי תוצאות: מצד אחד כדי לבדוק את זהותו של הפושע לשלם אז הגודל, השני מראה את האנשים את האפקטיביות של צדק. A אודינה "הודעת סטון" היה ממוקם לא הרחק Loggia הציבור, למרגלות הטיפוס אל הטירה והיא מוזכרת לראשונה במסמך 1582. A ונציה ממוקם בפינת בזיליקת סן מרקו ל מרובע, נקרע על ידי קריסת פעמון ב 1902 והפסקת ההריסות נמנע נזק הבזיליקה. נוצר על ידי גזע של העמודה פורפיר מ עכו והובל כאן כנראה 1256. על זה בזמנו של הרפובליקה 'ה' Comandador '' הכריז חוקי Venivano chiamate Pietre del bando le colonne medioevali presenti nelle maggiori città italiane, sopra le quali venivano infisse le teste tagliate ai criminali contumaci condannati a morte o bando. In questo modo si ottenevano due risultati: da una parte controllare l'identità del criminale per pagare poi la taglia, dall'altra mostrare al popolo l'efficacia della giustizia. A Udine la “Pietra del Bando” si trovava poco lontano dalla Loggia pubblica, ai piedi della salita al castello ed è ricordata già in un documento del 1582. A Venezia si trova in angolo alla basilica di San Marco verso la piazzetta, fu divelta dal crollo del campanile nel 1902 e fermando le macerie evitò danni alla basilica. Formata da un tronco di colonna di porfido proveniente da San Giovanni d'Acri e trasportata qui probabilmente nel 1256. Su di essa ai tempi della repubblica il Comandador proclamava le leggi קטגוריה:כיכר סן מרקו